


The Back Room

by David_Brewer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Brewer/pseuds/David_Brewer
Summary: A slow day at Rose Apothecary gives David a naughty idea.





	The Back Room

THE BACK ROOM

"Dave! Just the man I wanted to see." Roland said walking into Rose Apothecary. David forced a smile on his face. He could deal with a lot of things in life but Roland was too much at times.

"What can I help you with Roland?" he asked. Roland leaned onto the wooden counter and David took a step back. "Jocelyn and I were wondering if you had anymore of that Joshua Tree Tea?" he asked. David rolled his eyes. 

Roland would come into the store weekly and ask that same question. "Sorry Roland. We haven’t got the tea." David said, Roland sighed. "Guess we'll have to go see Mr, Hockley ourselves." He said with a cackle. David frowned as Roland left the store. He shook his head. This town was full of a variety of personalities.

David grabbed the spritzer and he went to the front of the store and spritz the vegetables that were there. The door opened again and David cursed under his breath. If it was Roland again he was liable to say or do something rude or offensive. 

He looked over his shoulder and let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was Patrick. Patrick looked at him with a soft smile as he removed his sunglasses. He went over to David and ran his hand over his hip and handed him his coffee. David smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Thankyou. You have no idea how much I need this." He said as he put the spritzer back. Patrick went behind the counter and looked at him with a raised brow. "What happened in the ten minutes I was gone?" he asked taking a sip of his tea. David sighed and put his coffee down onto the counter and leaned against it, he looked at Patrick. "Roland." Was all he said and Patrick smirked and nodded. "Understood." He said. David smiled. 

He went around to the other side of the counter and slid over to Patrick. Patrick looked up at him and smiled as David wrapped his arms around him. "You know it's quiet right now." He purred as he rubbed Patrick's back, Patrick melted into the embrace. He loved being in David's arms and having David in his arms. They fit together perfectly. 

David leaned down and kissed him softly, only just brushing his lips against Patrick's soft ones. He pulled back and looked at his. "Don’t give me that look. I know what that means." Patrick said with a laugh. David wiggled his thick eyebrows at him and Patrick shook his head. "We have a store to run David. We can't just close up anytime one of us is feeling horny. If we did that we would never be open." He said, David smirked.

"Are you horny now?" he asked. Patrick groaned. "You know I am in a perpetual state of horniness when you're around. I can't get enough of you." He said. David leaned down and kissed Patrick. He licked at his bottom lip and Patrick easily opened his mouth. David slid his tongue into Patrick's mouth and he pulled him closer and ran his hands down his back to Patrick's ass. Patrick jumped away. "Not here." He said his voice all gravelly. He moved away from David and went to the door. 

He locked it and he turned the open sign, to close and he went back over to David who took him by his hand and led him into the back where they had a little bench area. He pushed Patrick against the bench and went back to kissing him.

"We have to be quick about this David." Patrick said with urgency, tugging on the bottom of David's sweater. David pulled back and let Patrick pull his sweater and undershirt off of him. David then went to work on Patrick's buttons on his shirt. "Why do you have to wear shirts with buttons." He grumbled as his fingers struggled to undo them. Patrick pushed his hands away.

"Pants off." He said as he undid his shirt. David went about undoing his pants and stepping out of them. He also took off his shoes and socks and placed them neatly to the side. Patrick kicked off his shoes and reached down and peeled off his sock and shimmied out of his straight legged denim jeans and he threw them to the side. David was up against him in an instant. 

He pulled Patrick closer and kissed him as his hands trailed down his sides softly, making Patrick shiver. Patrick wrapped his arms around David's neck and pulled him closer. David broke the kiss and pressed little kisses to Patrick's neck and just below his earlobe. "Fuck David." Patrick moaned. Patrick's hand trailed down David's chest to his stomach and lower. He palmed David's cock through his underwear and David jumped. 

"Someone's in a hurry." He whispered before sucking Patrick's earlobe into his mouth and biting down lightly. David palmed Patrick's dick through his underwear as well. He slowly grabbed them and pulled them down Patrick's legs.

He pressed kisses to Patrick's thighs as he pulled them down. Those muscular thighs he loved having wrapped around him. "Mmmm David. I need you…..I need your mouth." Patrick said as he looked down at David who was now on his knees in front of Patrick's, hard leaking cock. 

David stroked Patrick's cock a few times before taking him into his mouth and sucking him all the way down. Patrick moaned and gripped at David's head. Running his hands through those dark locks. They were so soft.

"Oh shit David." Patrick said, David smirked around Patrick's cock and he started bobbing his head up and down sucking Patrick nice and fast, loving the taste of Patrick on his tongue and loving the moans that he was making. He always loved it when he could get Patrick to be vocal it made him all the more hot and bothered when Patrick would moan. 

David continued sucking Patrick and Patrick moaned and thrusted up into his lovers hot mouth, he grabbed David by his head and pulled him up to him for a hot kiss. "Your turn." Patrick said after the kiss was broken.

They switched positions and David leaned against the bench and Patrick got on his knees in front of David and he took David's length into his hands and stroked him a few times before taking the length into his mouth, his fee hand fondling his lovers balls. 

"Oh fuck baby….So good." David moaned as Patrick took him deep into his mouth. David looked down and grabbed at Patrick's hair urging him on, he bucked up into Patrick's mouth and Patrick made a groaning sound.

"You can take it baby. You've got a mouth made for sucking my cock don’t you?" David asked. Patrick continued sucking and David grabbed him by his chin. "Don’t you?" he asked, Patrick nodded eagerly and continued taking David deep into his mouth. David threw his head back with a loud moan. God Patrick was something else. He was an angel and a devil at the same time. He couldn’t get enough of him. Ever. 

Patrick pulled away and looked at David his lips, red and swollen. Saliva dripping on his chin. David grabbed him and pulled him close and kissed him hard on the mouth. He then to his and Patrick's cock into his hand and started stroking them together.

"I want nothing more than to be inside of you right now, but this isn’t the time or the place. So we're going to cum together right here right now." David whispered as he and Patrick looked into one another's eyes. Patrick closed his eyes but a pinch on his hip forced him to open them. "Look at me as you cum Patrick. I want to see the face you make when I make you feel like no one has ever made you feel in your life." David said. "David." Patrick whispered a warning.

"I know. I'm there too." He said back. They could both feel the pooling in their stomachs. The tightening and the pleasure that was ready to overcome them. David grabbed Patrick by the back of his head and crashed their lips together as the waves of pleasure washed over them. Both of them spurting come from their cocks that were in David's hand. David continued stroking them, milking the cum from them. 

They broke the kiss and Patrick panted as his head fell onto David's shoulder. David let go of their cocks and he put his hand up. "Lick it." He said, Patrick looked over at the hand. It was a mixture of both his and David's milky come and he leaned forward and licked the come off of David's manicured hand. 

He then kissed David slipping his tongue into his mouth letting David taste him on his tongue. The taste of them mixed together was heaven. They pulled apart, satisfied, exhausted and on cloud nine. Patrick leaned his forehead on David's and smiled.

"You're a bad influence." He said, David grinned. "I didn’t hear you complaining that much Brewer." He said. Patrick smiled and kissed him again. He didn’t want to leave David's embrace, but he knew they had to open up the store again.

"Tonight. Will you come to my place?" he asked. David looked at him with a soft expression. "Yes." Was all he said and Patrick smiled. He knew David hated having to deal with Ray but he couldn’t be without David in his bed for one more night. He just couldn’t. 

They finally broke apart and cleaned up and got dressed again and reopened the store. David was so pleased with himself that he had come up with the idea to make the back room somewhere they could have some alone time.

They couldn’t really get it anywhere else so he was very thankful for the Back Room.

**Author's Note:**

> Second work~  
Thankyou for reading.  
Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
